


Fine. Go. (reader prior to fight)

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [30]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: Reader calls precinct and William looking for Mike





	Fine. Go. (reader prior to fight)

“No. That’s not necessary. Thank you.” Hanging up the phone, you decided to call William. Maybe they were together. Surely William would let you know if something was wrong. 

He picked up on the first ring, “Hey there kiddo. How is my favorite daughter in law?” Hearing voices in the background, you hoped one of them was Mike’s. 

His greeting made you smile. “I’m well. I was hoping Mike might be with you or you know where he is?”

“You mean he’s not home? He was still there when I left at 5.” William’s voice became concerned. “Hold on a minute, okay.” You heard muffled voices in the background. “Have you tried the precinct?”

“Yeah they said he left at 9, I’ve called and texted but no answer and now it just goes straight to voicemail”, you sighed, “I was just worried, ever since..” A lump formed in your throat. 

He was quiet for a few seconds, “Yeah, I worry about the same thing. Are you okay?” William’s voice was soft, concerned. He could hear you sniffle,

“No.” You choked out. You took a cleansing breath, “I-I, Mike things aren’t good. They haven’t been. I don’t know what to do. I love him so much but-” You broke down. 

“Y/N, I’ll talk to him. We’ll get this sorted out, okay.” William paused. “Hey, come, stay here a couple days, or as long as you need to. I and Anne would love to have to have you and the kids.”

You regained composure, “I can’t put you guys out like that.” At the same time, you said it you knew that’s what you needed to do. It was better than going to your parents. 

“You’re not, Y/N. Let us know. We’re here. Love you kid.” William reassured you.

“Love you too.” Ending the call, you decided to try to call Mike one more time. Voicemail. Sighing, you sat down sat down on the bed. 

Leaving had been in your thoughts for a few months. Everything had started going downhill since the move to Manhattan. Mike had changed, became closed off, cold after joining SVU. Tomorrow. You’d talk to him tomorrow. Maybe things could be worked out. 

You went to bed, exhausted both physically and emotionally. But knowing full well that sleep would evade you, until Mike was home. Even then, it would be a restless sleep.


End file.
